A Busy Schedule
by Ribonette
Summary: Después de que ella se fue, hubo que regresar a la rutina. Una rutina ocupada. [Song fic basado en "The benefits of heart break" de Epik High]


**A Busy Schedule**

* * *

_La historia de este fic está basada en la canción _The benefits of heart break, _de _Epik High.

*se recomienda leer mientras se escucha*

* * *

No solía fumar. A ti no te gustaba.

Como cualquier joven, lo había aprendido en la universidad, prácticamente obligado por mis compañeros de curso. Fumaba con ellos uno o dos cigarrillos durante las largas sesiones de estudio, pero fuera de ello, ni siquiera cargaba con una cajetilla, o un encendedor.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Sujeto el cigarro entre los labios, y cubro mi boca para que la llama del encendedor no se apague. Una rápida calada, y el cigarro enciende, con lo que puedo dejar el encendedor en la barandilla, y me dedico a mirar el paisaje.

Es otoño, la noche es fría, y la afluencia peatonal es casi nula. Los pocos que se animan a salir de sus calientitos hogares a estas altas horas de la noche, son gente que camina apurada, y muy bien abrigada. Un par de calles más abajo, se ve la avenida, y bajo las amarillentas luces del alumbrado público, se aprecia como los vehículos igualmente son escasos. La luz del semáforo cambia de verde a amarillo, y después a rojo, mientras los cigarrillos de la cajetilla poco a poco se van acabando.

Sujetarlo en los labios. Un click al encendedor. Una rápida calada. Y limitarme a mirar como la vida de todos sigue viéndose tan normal. Me imagino que vista desde fuera, la mía también se aprecia de ese modo, aunque no se sienta para nada así.

Los días se sienten así desde que te fuiste.

La cajetilla finalmente se termina sin que me de cuenta. El humo que sale ahora de mi boca no es por el tabaco, sino por el frío que ha caído al llegar la media noche. Los peatones desaparecen, y el tránsito vehicular se vuelve de apenas un par de autos cada tres minutos. Sin una fuente de ruido, se siente como si el mundo entero se hubiese ido a dormir.

Con las mejillas entumidas, me decido a regresar al departamento. Cierro la puerta corrediza detrás de mí, para impedirle al frío entrar, y me pierdo en la penumbra. En el silencio.

Me muevo a oscuras, tropezando un par de veces. Desde que ya no estás aquí, las cosas han cambiado un poco. Aquello me molesta, de cierto modo. Después de todo, mi rutina debe de seguir. Fue lo que prometí.

Con la tenue luz que entra por la puerta del balcón, me deslizo entre la cama y el escritorio, y finalmente enciendo la luz de la habitación, y me recibe lo que no he podido arreglar en estos últimos días: las revistas viejas en la mesa de la sala, los platos sucios en la tarja, la ropa sucia al pie de la cama.

Mi vida.

Dedico un par de minutos a mirar aquel silencioso caos, cuando finalmente me decido a encender el televisor, con lo que una silenciosa sitcom me recibe, mientras me dedico a recoger toda aquella basura. Es vital que regrese a mi rutina.

Los platos se lavan.

La ropa también.

Una sacudida a los muebles elimina aquella fina capa de polvo que poco a poco se había asentado.

Las revistas viejas son llevadas al reciclaje, y el resto de la basura encuentra su camino en el contenedor.

La cama se tiende cada mañana, y una vez a la semana se cambian las fundas y sábanas.

De vez en cuando, un cigarro en el balcón, una cerveza frente al televisor, un par de horas jugando online.

El almuerzo se prepara cada mañana sin falta. Un desayuno balanceado, acompañado con la lectura de aquellos libros que había dejado sin leer, y ya era hora de finalizar.

Una rutina. Una rutina ajetreada.

El trabajo. Reuniones con los jefes para programar las nuevas metas del trimestre.

Los amigos. Reuniones en un restaurante cercano para ponernos al día y comentar las buenas nuevas.

La familia. Reuniones donde los sobrinos juegan entre mis piernas, mientras mis padres intentan no preguntar por ti, y los abuelos vuelven a insistir que solo falto yo de llevar un nieto.

Aquellas son las reuniones más difíciles.

Regreso al departamento, dejo las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta, y en vez de encender la luz, es nuevamente el silencioso televisor el que me hace compañía. La rutina sigue, despertar temprano para ir a trabajar, hacer tiempo por las tardes para ir al gimnasio. Mis amigos me invitan a cenar una noche sí, una noche no, y suelo llegar tarde a casa, agotado, siempre en espera de iniciar el siguiente día.

Sin embargo, en aquel pequeño espacio entre poner la cabeza en la almohada y quedarme dormido, se llena siempre de tu recuerdo, de lo que fuiste, de lo que fuimos.

Mientras mis ojos se cierran, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué estarás haciendo, y verdaderamente serás tan feliz con él como me prometiste que lo serías.

Yo ya sabía que me mentías desde hacía tiempo. Yo ya no era lo que tu querías, en tu corazón ya no había espacio para mí. La felicidad que yo te había proporcionado ya no era nada comparada con todo lo que él te ofrecía.

Tuve que reconocer mi derrota, y dejarte machar. Sin rencores, pues el amor que aun te tengo me impedirá por siempre el odiarte.

No hay rencor.

Y ahora, mientras me digo que soy feliz si tú eres feliz, mientras finalmente me quedo dormido, mi subconsciente no puede evitar preguntarse a sí mismo:

_¿Seguirá vacío mi corazón, a pesar de todos mis intentos por llenarlo con algo que valga la pena?_

Mañana, de regreso a la rutina.

Una rutina ocupada.

Una rutina planeada para llegar a casa, y no pensar en ti.

* * *

_He estado con cero inspiración. Tengo borradores que se acumulan, pero nada suena bien, nada es coherente, y no puedo encontrar una manera de rescatar algo de allí, para presentarles igualmente algo de calidad._

_Sin embargo, ayer por la noche me llegó esta pequeña inspiración mientras escuchaba la canción en la que está basada el fic. Mis dedos simplemente empezaron a teclear (puse la canción en repeat como por una hora), me dejé envolver por la atmósfera, y este fue el resultado. A la mañana siguiente que me senté a revisar lo que había escrito, me pareció que era lo suficientemente decente para compartirlo con ustedes, y pues aquí estamos. Se que es un one shot bastante corto, pero me pareció que no eran necesarias más palabras para expresar lo que quería._

_Espero les guste. Tal como en "_Chronicle_", ¿quién creen que es el que está narrando? Yo me inclino a pensar que es Eriol. O quizá hasta Touya._

_Un abrazo, y espero volver pronto._

_-Ribo._


End file.
